


潮汐

by hyukvat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukvat/pseuds/hyukvat





	潮汐

很久没有吹海风了。  
黄仁俊深吸了一口，好让自己身体里四处都充满着又黏又咸的味道。  
六年没回来了。当年高考完，所有人都沉浸在没有作业没有补习的暑假里狂欢，唯独黄仁俊还不等炎热漫长的暑假结束就收拾行李住到学校里去了。自从那件事以后，他就不怎么喜欢这里，认真学习的理由也有一大半是想从这里逃跑。说不上来为什么讨厌，总之与罗渽民有关。

黄仁俊沿着堤坝往家的方向走着。  
这一路都是扁平的鹅卵石，黄仁俊弯腰拾起一块扔进海里。鹅卵石入水的声音被海浪拍打堤坝的声音吞掉了，就像关于罗渽民的所有消息都被吞没了一样，黄仁俊得不到回应憋得胸闷。

 

罗渽民很喜欢海，非常喜欢。  
黄仁俊也觉得罗渽民很适合喜欢海。罗渽民总是穿着那件洗到有点发黄的左胸口印着被洗得掉色的残缺不全的笑脸的白T，搭配着藏青色的沙滩裤，踩着人字拖坐在堤坝上看海。海风吹过他的发梢，散着闷热的汗味和咸咸的海味，黄仁俊说那味道感觉像是沙滩边老板娘推车卖的盐汽水。  
黄仁俊也喜欢海，喜欢和罗渽民一起看海。  
无论每天要来这海边吹多少次海风，罗渽民总会在海风轻拂时，张开双臂拥抱扑面而来的湿热。黄仁俊每次都骂他傻子。心里却悄悄跟着张开了手臂，他喜欢这样的罗渽民，总是单纯无害，比海水还要通透一些。

黄仁俊收回了手臂，低头，堤坝上只有自己的一双脚。  
“傻子。”这是骂自己的。黄仁俊觉得自己期待能在这一秒见到罗渽民这个想法真是太蠢了一点。  
他七年没见过罗渽民了，其实他连罗渽民现在是死是活都不知道，没人知道。  
今天的风尝起来有点苦。没有混杂罗渽民气味的海水竟然如此难闻，这么多年了他还是离不开罗渽民，黄仁俊第一次承认这个事实。

 

-  
“喂！黄仁俊你什么意思？出去外面读几年大学了不起了是吧？要不是你奶奶和我外婆闲聊我在旁边多听了一耳朵我还不知道你回来了。也不吱一声。还拿不拿我当兄弟了。赶紧给我滚出来喝酒。老地方等你。”黄仁俊把手机放在离耳朵三十厘米的地方。

打电话的是李楷灿，黄仁俊的铁好。

老地方是一间藏在黑网吧后巷里的小食店，名字就叫做老地方。造就了他们几个从小学一直到高中毕业丰富的课后生活。

黄仁俊到的时候，李楷灿和李帝努已经喝上了。  
李帝努和他们同龄，住在李楷灿对门，也是黄仁俊的铁好。

李楷灿和李帝努面对面坐着，黄仁俊的对面是几只空酒瓶。  
李楷灿在开着外面的空气比这里的甜，外面的女人也比这里的美所以黄仁俊才这么多年都不回来的玩笑，李帝努偶尔笑着附和两句。  
黄仁俊笑不出来。以前这张桌子是四方都能坐满的。现在对面只剩下酒瓶了。  
李楷灿见黄仁俊没笑也没伸手佯装要打他，识趣地打住了玩笑话。  
黄仁俊心里现在想的什么他一清二楚。

“过了这么多年了，该忘了。还走不出来？你是废物吗？”  
黄仁俊没应。一口喝完了杯子里的酒。又再倒满。

沉默——

李楷灿发声刺穿了沉默。  
“等下还有人要来...”  
“...罗渽民的表哥。”  
“你他妈有病吧？”黄仁俊把握在手里的酒杯甩到桌子上，溅出的淡黄色的液体顺着白色的塑料桌布流向地面。

没人再说话了。

“不好意思，我来晚了。”  
是罗渽民的表哥。  
这时候的氛围堪比南极的气温，只要是个人都能感觉得出来，罗渽民的表哥木讷地杵在原地站也不是坐也不是。

“坐这吧。”李楷灿招呼李敏亨坐在了黄仁俊的对面，看上去认识有一段时间了。  
“给你介绍一下。黄仁俊。”  
“这是李敏亨，罗渽民的表哥，住在...”  
“住我家隔壁，我知道，听我奶奶说过。”

黄仁俊不是三岁小孩了，人情世故他都懂，该有的礼貌还是得有。他伸出右手握手以示友好，顺便也看了看李敏亨长什么样。

和罗渽民一点都不像。

他扶起酒杯，倒满了酒。  
“知道他在哪吗？”他盯着酒杯里跳动然后又破裂的气泡。  
“应该不知道吧。没人会知道。”  
黄仁俊自问自答完，仰头一口灌完了酒。  
“不好意思，我刚从外地回来，还有点累。先走了。”

李楷灿拖住了起身想要留住黄仁俊的李敏亨，“随他去吧。”  
街口的射灯拉长了黄仁俊的影子，在地面上投出了一块灰色地带。  
单薄，一击即碎。

 

-  
黄仁俊没有开灯。  
房间好久没人住了，四处都飘来让黄仁俊窒息的霉味。他没有打开窗户，比起盐味的空气，他好像更能接受此刻刺激他喉咙的霉味。  
门后挂着的已经撑不开的雨伞借着月光反着不舒服的色泽。无论是湿黏的空气还是身边的人甚至是无意间瞟到的东西都在提醒他罗渽民的存在。

那把伞，是罗渽民的。  
是黄仁俊帮罗渽民打了一架之后得到的“赠礼”。

黄仁俊、李楷灿、李帝努是拜过把子的三兄弟，人称“铁三角”。  
黄仁俊是“铁三角”的头头，另一个头头是李楷灿。他俩是从还穿着开裆裤时就一起四处撒丫子乱舞的好兄弟。两个人很像，像到极致。就连不爱读书，但靠着机灵的脑袋和数不胜数的小聪明成绩也能排在年级中段这一点都很像。  
每天像双胞胎一样黏在一起的两个人认识“铁三角”的另一个角—李帝努，是在五年级同班的时候。李帝努是品学兼优的学生会主席，从小学一年级到高三，校服袖子上每天都挂着三条杠。他当初被李楷灿连哄带骗，半自愿半被迫地加入了组织，成了两人的“同伙”。

罗渽民十一年前是海滨中学初三七班的插班生。  
在他被小混混打劫正要掏钱认怂的时候，黄仁俊救了他。带头把那几个烂仔学生打了一顿。说是带头，其实也就黄仁俊和李楷灿动了手，不是李帝努不帮忙，是黄仁俊和李楷灿不让他出手。这种被抓到就要被处分的事，黄仁俊他们是从来不带上学生会主席的。

挥完拳头，黄仁俊扔下一句，“不用谢了。”就拎着书包走了。  
走出小巷很久了，罗渽民也还是跟在黄仁俊身后。  
“喂。你跟着我干嘛？要谢谢就说谢谢，说完就走，别缠着我。”  
“...没跟着你，我只是回家而已。我就住在你隔壁。”  
“噢？是吗？我怎么不知道你和我是邻居。”  
黄仁俊想了想，自己每天早上都踩着点飞进教室，一放学就拽着李楷灿和李帝努从城西野到城东天黑了才回家，罗渽民在班上又屁话没有一句，他不知道罗渽民是他邻居也很正常。  
“哦...你叫什么罗什么来着？”  
“罗渽民。”  
“对对对！罗渽民。我是黄仁俊。”  
虽然是邻居又是同班同学，但黄仁俊还是以不喜欢和别人走同一条路回家为由，打发罗渽民绕路回家了。  
在岔路分别的时候还不忘唠叨一句：“在学校也多说说话吧，免得又被人欺负。”  
黄仁俊路过罗渽民家门口的时候，不自觉的往里面望了望。是因为刚搬来没有多久的原因吗，院子里空落落的，杂草还没有除完，显得破烂不堪。

 

“哎呦，隔壁家又开始了啊。这天天这么闹腾也不行啊，这还算哪门子家啊？”奶奶布置碗筷的时候从墙壁另一端传来打骂声，是罗渽民家。  
黄仁俊倒是第一次听到这些声音。“奶奶听过很多次了吗？”  
“嗯。这家人也真是奇怪了，一到晚饭的时候就开始吵架，有时候吵得凶了还要摔东西呢。”  
这一顿饭吃得很不安宁。隔壁的争吵声好像也被咽进了胃里，胃也跟着生起气来。黄仁俊在这栋房子里住了十几年，头一次觉得这破墙壁一点隔音的效果都没有。

 

-  
罗渽民的座位在黄仁俊右前方大概一米多的地方。明明算是教室的中央，罗渽民却佝着背像是坐在了最角落的地方。  
很奇怪，黄仁俊以前从没注意到教室的中央有那样一个昏暗的地方。  
罗渽民的手臂上有大大小小的六七块青斑，这是黄仁俊花了一整节英语课观察出来的。夏天的短袖校服是遮不住这些伤痕的，可是好像没有一个人发现。

雨是跟着下课铃声一起下的。很大。  
黄仁俊摸了摸书包，靠，今天又没有带伞。李帝努和李楷灿两人撑一把小破伞一起回家看起来已经够寒酸了，自己还是等雨停吧。  
可是雨下了好久，黄仁俊在保安亭外站得脚都酸了，雨还是很大。  
“没有带伞吗？”罗渽民问这句话的时候把手里的伞递给了黄仁俊。  
“嗯。谢啦。”  
黄仁俊撑开伞走了两步，看到罗渽民还停在原地愣着。  
“喂，你不回家啊？”  
“我只有那一把伞。”  
“...这种时候不都应该你冒着雨跑回家吗？电视剧可都是这么演的。”  
“可是伞很大，可以两个人一起的。就不能一起回家吗？雨太大了。”

雨是真的太大了。两人不得不贴近身子，被迫感受对方的体温。  
黄仁俊不自在。不仅是尴尬，更是每一次接触到罗渽民的皮肤时都会想起他手臂上大大小小的淤青还有昨天一墙之隔的争吵。他不是一个话少的人，尴尬的时候更是会变成顶级话唠，可此时此刻他一句话都不想说。或许是闷热的空气，或许是被淋湿的左半边袖子，或许是像青斑一样垂在天边的乌云，都让黄仁俊觉得太不适了。  
离家越近，不适感越压在黄仁俊的胸口。要是再不说话，他就要被憋死在这胡乱下着的大雨里了。

“要不要来我家吃饭。”黄仁俊长舒一口气，庆幸自己没有死在雨里。  
“嗯？”  
“没别的意思。就作为你撑伞和我一起回家的答谢吧。虽然我还是淋湿了半边袖子，但也比全身湿透好。”  
黄仁俊觉得突然无厘头蹦出这样一句话的自己很古怪，他才认识罗渽民两天，之间的交流不超过十句话，他居然就向罗渽民发出了这样的邀请。要知道，“要不要来我家吃饭”这句话，连和他认识了十几年的李楷灿都没听过几次。  
他想让罗渽民从那个和院子一样残破不堪的家庭里逃出来，虽然多管闲事不是他的风格。  
“不打扰吗？”  
“我爸妈都要加班到很晚的。家里就我和我奶奶。多你一个不多，有什么好打扰的。”  
“哎走吧，一个大男人怎么磨磨唧唧的。”  
罗渽民被黄仁俊半推着进了院子，和自己家的院子很不一样，隔壁长满了杂草的地方这里取而代之的是一丛丛适合在温热地带生长的花，一堵墙竟然分隔出了两个世界。一个像是爱丽丝的仙境，另一个则是被冰封的纳尼亚王国。不过好在无用的杂草托了温热气候的福，也长得十分茂盛。总算是有一点相似的了。

“奶奶，我又没带伞，同学送我回来的。我留他在咱家吃饭。”  
“哎呦我的小祖宗，怎么又不带伞。明天可得记着了啊。”奶奶说着话从房里出来，手里拿着两条毛巾。  
“奶奶好。我叫罗渽民。”  
罗渽民伸手去接毛巾的时候，露出了一块淤青，那是手臂上最大的一块。奶奶递毛巾的手止住了，眼神也停在了淤青上。罗渽民下意识的用手遮了遮，尴尬的笑了笑，“这两天搬东西的时候不小心撞的。”  
胡乱擦了擦雨水，罗渽民把毛巾递了回去。

吃饭的时候，隔壁难得的很安静。  
“每天听着隔壁吵架吃饭，今天安静了我还有点不适应呢。小罗啊你都不知道啊隔壁这家人...”  
“奶奶，今天的鸡蛋盐放多了，好咸。”黄仁俊及时打断了。  
“哪里咸了，你这孩子一来朋友就张嘴瞎说。”

罗渽民走了以后，奶奶抓着黄仁俊，问他是不是跟小混混玩在一起了，“小俊啊，你可不能跟坏孩子一起玩啊，我看刚刚那个孩子手上好多淤青，是不是打架打的呀，你可不能跟着学坏了啊。”  
“奶奶，他不是坏孩子。他这学期刚刚转来，没什么朋友。就和我稍微熟一点。虽然也不是特别熟，但他确实不是坏孩子。”  
“那他手上的伤是怎么回事啊？那淤青可不是搬东西会弄出来的。”  
黄仁俊犹豫再三还是说了，“奶奶，他住在隔壁。”  
奶奶愣了很久，然后拍了拍黄仁俊的肩。  
“小俊，在学校你多照顾照顾他。以后有机会的话，多带他来咱家吃饭。”

从黄仁俊家出来以后，罗渽民借着微弱的路灯看见了和自己肤色不同的几块淤青。他抬起右手盖住了最大的那块淤青。  
罗渽民想要把淤青连同所有的痛苦和不安都藏匿起来。  
如果右手离开左臂的瞬间，光重新照亮肌肤的刹那，所有的伤痕都能消失就好了。如果可以，连同自己一起消失就好了。

 

在这种亚热带接近热带的海滨城市，长袖就像是棉袄，算是稀有物品了。12月都不见得能穿上身，更别提已经是夏天的五月了。  
所以罗渽民穿着长袖外套走进班里的时候，得到了前所未有的注目。

 

“平时安安静静的一句话不讲不会是有什么精神疾病吧？”  
“有可能。三十几度谁没病还穿着长袖啊？不得捂出痱子来。”  
“我可别招惹到他了，现在精神病杀人的案例很多的。我劝你们都小心点。”

这些声音刻意降低了音量，可是传进罗渽民耳朵里是绰绰有余了。  
罗渽民没有生气，也没有摔桌子，他只是佝偻着身子，越来越低，整个人缩成一团，如果没有课桌垫着，仿佛都要跌到地上了。

特意早了十分钟到学校的黄仁俊把所有的话都听进耳朵里了，看着罗渽民不反抗不生气一点出息都没有的样子  
觉得不平。他撞开在罗渽民周围嚼着闲言碎语的人，把一直捂在裤兜里的鸡蛋拍在罗渽民的桌子上。  
“我奶奶说，热的时候才能消淤青。我一直捂着的，应该没凉多少，你赶紧揉揉。”  
罗渽民没有应他，也没有接过鸡蛋。只是继续佝着背。  
“怎么的还要我帮你揉吗？？”黄仁俊不知道自己为什么这么生气，他一把撩起罗渽民的袖子，“你他妈以为穿外套这些就会不见吗？别人看不见就会不见吗？”  
“靠，怎么这么多淤青。”李楷灿和李帝努看着满手大大小小的淤青，瞪大了眼睛等着黄仁俊的回答。  
“我打的。”  
鸡蛋滚到地上，壳子碎得稀烂。

黄仁俊背过身撇下罗渽民继续偎在阴影里，踩着鸡蛋小跑出了教室。  
李楷灿扯了扯校服领带，“有的人别以为长了嘴巴就什么话都可以说。”对着周围的人翻了翻白眼，跑出去追黄仁俊了。  
李帝努绕到罗渽民身边，嘴巴张开半天也不知道该说些什么才好，只能伸手拍拍他。

 

“喂。那个转学生...”  
“他有名字，罗渽民。”  
“行行行，那个罗渽民才转来没多久吧，你就跟他混熟了？不像你啊。”  
“不熟。”  
“不熟你给人家带鸡蛋揉，还在班上替他出风头？连我的风头你都经常懒得替我出呢。”  
“他住我家隔壁。借我伞躲过雨就认识了。”  
“你家隔壁的话...那就是听说每天都吵架的那家啊？？”  
黄仁俊低着头没答话，脚边全是他碾碎的石子。  
李楷灿和黄仁俊并肩倚在墙边，长舒了一口气：“以后带他一起玩吧。铁三角要变F4了。”


End file.
